AnyWhere With You
by ShadoWalker
Summary: Syaoran gets a wish granted, and now he is in future... SS little ET
1. Prologue

AN: THIS DOESN'T belong to me, writer was Golden Eyed Dragon...i way back 2001...I want u all to know and i want to share with guys. I will changed some part, with little twist. Hope u guys love it, as it did. And, yes i m still alive.

Well, 4 now read it.

--------------------------------------------

Prologue

Syaoran Li, a former Chinese boy at the age of seventeen let out a sigh and flopped onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a brief moment, and let out smirk. All he could think about is, Sakura.

"Syaoran." he heard his mother call out to him. Syaoran faced towards the door and got onto his feet and bowed to his mother.

"Mother." He said in a nice manner.

His mother, Yelan Li approached him, "We are going to have a visit from the elders. They would like to talk to you."

"Okay." Syaoran said, having no other choice.

Yelan headed for the exit of his room, "Make sure to get ready." And then she left.

Syaoran gazed around the room and sighed, he headed for the bathroom.

The elders sat around the table talking. Syaoran entered the room.

"Good evening, Syaoran." An elder greeted him.

Syaoran went up to the table and sat, "Good evening." Syaoran gazed at the elders, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing really." Another elder said, "But. Are you married Syaoran?"

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, "Married?

"Yes." The elder relpied.

Syaoran took a cup of tea, "Well, no. And I'm not really expecting to."

"Mm-hm." said the elder nodding his head, "Well, do you have any children?"

Syaoran shot back and blinked, "Children? But I'm not even married."

"Okay, no children." said the elder.

Syaoran took a sip of his tea, "So, what's this about anyway?"

"Come with me." The elder said to Syaoran, and got up.

Syaoran faced his mother to see her approval.

"Go ahead, Syaoran." his mother said.

Syaoran gave a nod and left the room following the old man '_**Oh, sorry, elder.**_' Syaoran walked into the garden were the elder stood.

"What is it that you want?" Syaoran asked.

The elder smirked, "You have a girlfriend, right?"

"H-How do you know that?" Syaoran said astonished.

The elder didn't even listen to Syaoran question and continued, "Her name is, Sakura, am I right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Y-yes."

The elder gazed at Syaoran, "Have you ever wondered what your life may be like in the future? If you were with her or not in the future?"

"This is nonesense, old man." Syaoran said not believing everything he was hearing, "This has to be a dream." He said to himself.

"But it is not." The elder said, "And I am wiling to give you a chance to see your future, but I cannot do so unless you want me to."

Syaoran grumbled and looked up a the elder, "What is this all about anyway?"

"Just to give you a glance of what may be to come." the elder said.

"What do you mean may?"

The elder shook his head, "The future can be changed just by on accident you make."

"So you mean, if I don't go to work or something my future will all change?" Syaoran asked.

The elder stomped his cane, "No! Not little things such as that. I'm  
talking about big things. Maybe as, divorce, or so forth."

"Okay, I think you are crazy old man." Syaoran retorted and heading towards inside.

The elder watched Syaoran, "If you refuse, I cannot grant you this again."

"Fine." Syaoran sighed and walked inside, "Then I won't get it granted."

The elder sighed, "You don't want to see Sakura?"

"Sakura!?" Syaoran shout and ran outside, "I would give anything to see her!"

The elder pointed his cane at Syaoran, "Then I can let you see her!"

"Okay, old man. I'll accept your little fortune telling trick." Syaoran said, finally giving in.

The elder swung his cane in the air, "Okay. Here we go." a magical circle appeared underneath the elder, Syaoran gazed at it amazingly. Then, the elder smacked the cane down on Syaoran's head.

"Ow." Syaoran said rubbing the top of his head, "What was that for?"  
just then Syaoran started to fell faint, he then fell over passing  
out.

Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..

"Turn that alarm clock off." A woman's voice said.

Syaoran opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom, the walls painted in dark green, and in a bed. With a woman.

"Huh?" He said confused, not knowing where he was.

"I said, turn the alarm clock off." The woman said half- awake hanging onto him.

Syaoran faced beside him and saw the over reacting alarm clock on little wooden coffee table and turned it off. Syaoran got up and looked around the room,

"That old man's spell must of worked." he said amazed.

"You have been having dreams again, Shaoran?" the woman said again now looking up at him.

"Eh?" Syaoran said and looked at her, she has green emerald eyes, with honey brown hair. Dressed in a velvet pink night shirt, "Oh, yeah, I guess so."

The woman smiled sweetly at him, "Well, don't you think you need to take your shower?" she asked him.

"Uhh, oh yeah." He said having blush appears on his face and he walked out the bedroom door. He then peeked in the door again, "Umm, Where's the bathroom?"

The woman cocked her eyebrow, "The next door to the right." she said confused.

"Oh, yeah." He said smirking, and shut the door.

The woman sighed and laid back down, "Either he has amnesia or those dreams have brain-washed him."

Syaoran entered the bathroom, he gazed around the room. The bathroom was a normal bathroom. Painted in white, with a shower/bath, a closet, sink, toilet, mirror, and other bathroom needs.

"Okay, but who is that girl?" Syaoran asked himself, "My wife? My girlfriend?" he wondered while taking his clothes off. "But one thing is for sure..she looks fimiliar."

Syaoran entered the shower turning on the hot water soaking his hair and body, he sighed with relief. It seemed he has gone three days without showering. Just then, the bathroom door opened, Syaoran sweat drooped not knowing who exactly  
the person was.

"W-W-Who is it?" Syaoran stuttered.

"It's just me Syaoreii." the woman's voice said.

Syaoran gulped, "Oh."

The curtain opened a bit and shut, Syaoran grew another sweat drop and  
turned around to see the woman. He let out a big gasp feeling a little  
uncomfortable and turned around fast not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Syaoran gulped, "Oh, nothing."

The woman approached him and started rubbing his shoulder, there was shivers all over Syaoran's body he felt so uncomfortable but yet, so right.

"You feel so tense." the woman said now rubbing his back.

Syaoran gulped, "W-w-w-w-w-hat i-i-i-i-s yo-o-o-our name-e-e-e?"

"My name?" the woman asked, "Your joking right, Syaoran?"

Syaoran shook his head and faced her looking into her eyes, "No. I'm serious."

The woman looked at him and then let out a chuckle, "Syaoran, it's me, Sakura, your wife."

"EH!!!??" Syaoran shouted shockingly, until he felt Sakura's index finger against his lip.

"Ssssh." Sakura whispered, "You'll wake him."

"Him?"

Sakura cocked her eyebrow at Syaoran, "Your son, Ryu."

"My son!?" Syaoran said.

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, your son."

Syaoran gasped, and then Sakura took some soap and rubbed against Syaoran. Syaoran sighed and relaxed.

A little while later, Syaoran walked down the stairs fully dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans, he looked around. The family room was sorted nicely, the carpet was white, toddler toy trains were right by the television screen on the carpet, there was a couch, and about  
three chairs. A CD player with surround sound. And a DVD player. Syaoran looked around and heard talking in the next room. Syaoran walked towards there to see the kitchen, just like a normal kitchen, fridgerator, sink, oven, microwave, cabinets, table, etc.

Sakura was cooking some eggs and bacon at the oven. While a four year old boy sat  
at the table, playing with his little toy helicopter, he looked up at Syaoran.

"Oh, hi Daddy!" the little boy said.

Syaoran closed his eyes in relief; these things were going so fast for him. It's getting so confused, and he doesn't really know exactly what accident will cause thing to change...

TO BE CONTINUED

like it? Review if you want me to continue. I need inspiration.

I hope this goes well!

REVIEW


	2. Old Friends

Syaoran looked at the little boy for a moment and shook his head,

"Good morning..er.. Ryu." he answered after a brief moment of thinking, as he took as seat at the table.

"You know, Mommy said you should sleep more, or else you will lose your WHOLE brain." Ryu told Syaoran.

Syaoran cocked and eyebrow and looked at Sakura slyly, "Oh, did she?"

"I have no idea what he is talking about." Sakura said innocently, "Things kids watch on television today, teaches them no good." Sakura then put a plate infront of Syaoran and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Eat up."

"I'm not so sure if I can eat." Syaoran said tiredly.

Sakura asked, "And why not?"

"I don't know." he said starting to lean back in his chair, "I'm really not that hungry."

Ryu took his spoon-full of cereal, "Mommy says that you need to eat breakfast, because if you don't, um, you will be even more tired."

"Momma's boy." Syaoran retorted.

Sakura giggled, "He has to learn from the best. And don't lean in your chair and start eating." Sakura said and pulled Syaoran back up, "Don't forget, Eriol and Tomoyo are coming over today, and they will probably arrive when I'm taking Ryu to school."

"I hate school." Ryu said crossing his arms.

Sakura grabbed Ryu and took him out of his chair and held him,  
"Well, I hate it when you don't go to school."

"Yeah, don't you want to be smart?" Syaoran asked teasingly.

Ryu smiled and wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck, "No."

Syaoran smiled, "Well, I never wanted to go to school, either."

"And that's why you should go to school, Ryu, unless you want to turn out like your Daddy." Sakura said smiling at Syaoran and kissed Ryu on the cheek.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at Sakura, "And exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Syaoran." Sakura said smiling, Sakura grabbed her coat and put Ryu down and put on his little blue coat, "I'm going to drop off Ryu at the school now, Syaoran. I'll be back in around ten minutes."

"Okay." Syaoran said.

Sakura grabbed the keys, "If the doorbell rings, make sure to answer it. It will probably be Tomoyo and Eriol, and don't slam the door in Eriol's face again."

Syaoran giggled -_I never knew I did that.._- he thought, "I won't,Sakura."

Sakura took Ryu's hand and left the house and shut the door. Syaoran stared around the room.

-_Just one accident..._- He thought. -_But, How will I know what is an accident or not?_-

"HEY, BRAT!" A familiar voice called in front of Syaoran.

"Eh?" Syaoran said and looked around seeing Kero soaring in the air in front of him smiling, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

Kero floated over to the refrigerator, "I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Well, I'm not the one here who is about three-thousand years old." Syaoran shot back.

Vines shot out of Kero's head, "Listen, kid, I may be old but at least I don't act like I am old like you do! And I am around three hundred and twenty-four, thank you very much!"

"Well, I'm only seventeen, thank you very much!" Syaoran imitated.

"Seventeen?" Kero cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, kid?"

Syaoran glanced at Kero, "Well, That's how old I am, right?"

"Um..No." Kero said and sighed, "Last time I checked you were twenty-one."

"T-TWE-T-TWE-TWE.." Syaoran paled -_I hope that wasn't an accident...idiot..Syaoran that isn't THAT big_- "Oh, yeah. I miss counted."

"By four years?" Kero asked, "I tell you, kid, you get denser each time I look at you."

"What!?" Syaoran said putting his fist out to Kero, but right before Syaoran could punch his mouth in, the door bell rang, "eh?"

"That must be Eriol and Tomoyo." Kero said smiling, "Go get the door, kid."

Syaoran grunted, "Yes, master." and he walked to the door and opened it. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at him.

"Hi, Daidouji. And....Hiragizawa." he said.

Tomoyo looked a little confused and then smiled, "Hello, Syaoran."

"Syaoran?.." Syaoran asked since he never heard Tomoyo call him that before.

"Hiya, Syaoran." Eriol said giving a little wave, "May we come in?"

Syaoran gave a nod, "Sure."

Tomoyo and Eriol walked in and sat on the couch, "I see Ryu has went to school."

"Yeah, Sakura took him." Syaoran said.

"You can tell the difference." Tomoyo said and gave a smile at Syaoran.

Eriol smiled, "More silent."

"Eriol." Tomoyo said thinking it was rude of him to say that, "Sorry, Syaoran."

"No, No, that's okay, I understand." Syaoran said forgiving them, "I guess it is a little more...peaceful." Syaoran looked around not knowing what to say, "So you want anything to drink?"

"No, that's okay." Tomoyo said.

Eriol shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"Alright." Syaoran said and sat down in the chair.

Kero flew in with a plate with a piece of cake on the plate, "Yo, Tomoyo and Eriol!"

"Hello, Kero." Tomoyo greeted him.

Eriol smiled, "Good day, Keroberous."

"Sakura isn't back yet?" Kero asked as he placed the cake on a coffee table and took a giant bite.

Syaoran sighed, "No, she will be right bac..."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said entering the room, "It took me a little longer, the teacher had to talk to me about Ryu's behavior at school."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "Oh, he's been being good?"

Sakura took a seat by Syaoran, "No, the exact opposite."

"Devil, huh?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah. Just like his dad."

"Jeez. When he's acting smart You say he gets it from you, and when he's bad you say he gets it from me." Syaoran said pretty tired of it all.

Eriol smirked, "Well, it's true, cute little descendant."

"No it's not." Syaoran pouted.

Sakura patted Syaoran on his shoulder and faced Tomoyo and Eriol, "So,how is your kids?"

"Kids!?" Syaoran shouted, "Daidouji and Hiragizawa are...are..are.."

"Married?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought you knew." Tomoyo asked questioningly.

"No." Syaoran said.

Eriol seemed pretty confused, "But you were there, Syaoran."

-_Syaoran..don't screw up.._- Syaoran thought, "Oh! Yeah! I remember now, Sorry Hiragizawa and Daidouji."

"It's okay." Tomoyo said, "And, our daughter is fine, and our younger son is at a babysitter's."

"I see." Sakura said, "You should let me and Syaoran watch him for a little while."

"We?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, you always like watching, Kai."

"I do?" Syaoran and then glanced at the confused faces, "Oh! I mean I do!"

Sakura smirked, "Don't mind Syaoran, he's been having weird dreams,and forgetting things lately."

"May it's mental striation." Eriol commented, as Tomoyo elbowed him, "Hey!"

"I don't know." Syaoran said rubbing his head, "Maybe it's headaches."

Kero flew out from behind the couch smiling, "Hi, Sakura!"

"Hello, Kero." Sakura blinked, "Hoe? Where have you been?"

Kero wagged his tail, "Behind the couch eating a piece of cake."

"Kero.." Sakura whined, "That piece was Syaoran's."

"Mine?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I was saving it for you."

"Oh..That's okay, I don't mind." Syaoran said.

Sakura cocked her eyebrow, "Hoe? But you always fight over the last piece of cake with Kero."

"I'm always that desperate??" Syaoran asked, and Sakura nodded, "Well...I guess I just don't fell like eating cake today."

Kero shrugged, "Who knew? Well, I am going on down and playing some video games. Bye!" With that, Kero floated down the hallway.

"Now, to what we came to talk about." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Syaoran, don't fool around. A Gift for your son." Sakura said.

"His birthday is coming up?"

"Yeah." Eriol said, "In about three months. Man, those dreams must of REALLY went to your brain."

Syaoran shook his head, "Oh, I remember now, yeah."

"So, think about having another one?" Eriol said getting comfortable.

Sakura and Syaoran both looked up with shocked and confused expressions on their faces.

"Hoe?"

"Another What?"

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura grew a sweat drop at Syaoran's question.

"A kid, Syaoran!" Eriol said.

"OH!" Syaoran said and started blushing, after all he never really had sexual intercourse before after all he came from the past to the future. "I never thought about it."

"I would like to." Sakura said, "It wouldn't bother me."

"eh?" Syaoran stuttered and looked at Sakura, she was willing and he wasn't. After all, he IS supposed to be her husband and he didn't even give a real answer.

Tomoyo then clapped her hands, "Then I have JUST the things for us to do!.."

"What?" Sakura asked wondering.

"Ohohohoho! You'll see...You'll see.." Tomoyo said evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED

SO SORRY!!! FOR BEEN LATE.  
REVIEW plus if anyone knows this kind of story

i read it half but i really want to at least finish it.... feeling sooo curious, u knw

where sakura loves eriol.... i dn't remember why but she tutor syaoran..... and syaoran started o love her ..... in sakura said that she wanted kiss she want to kiss under sky full of star while raining... and she knows it's impossible but eriol is so brilliant he will find some way for sure....

later syao kiss in star night but somthing.... open water pipes or something......

Pleaseeeeeeeeeee Help Me!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope this one is still on fanfiction..........

PLEEASSSEEEEEEEEE HEELP!!!!!!!!


End file.
